1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a buckle, and more specifically to the structure by which a strap is secured to a buckle.
2. Prior Art
When using a strong strap for various purposes, there is usually a requirement that the length of the strap be adjustable, and it is also desirable that the strap should not slip, even if it is subjected to a heavy load.
In order to prevent slipping of the strap, it has been proposed to use buckles provided with dented, or sharp edges, over which the strap was bent. Such usage causes a wearing of the strap after some time of use, so the strength of the strap will be reduced. According to other proposals the strap must be formed in complicated loops, which prevents any simple and rapid adjustment of the length of the strap to be made. There are buckles including parts which are movable in relation to each other, but those constructions cause increased production and attachment costs, and are furthermore unsuitable when heavy loads may occur. There is furthermore a tendency that such a buckle will to release its grip when the load is removed.